


I love you, Papa

by dorkpatroller



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, a little angsty for a half a second, but then fluff, patron fic, siegbert loves his papa okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkpatroller/pseuds/dorkpatroller
Summary: Siegbert loves Laslow very much, you know, and so he calls him a very special name.





	I love you, Papa

**Author's Note:**

> Patrons who pledge $5 each month get cute 500 word mini fics every month!

Laslow very much loves Lord Xander. He has for so long now it seems impossible to put an exact date on it. Even more now than before, his love for his liege and king grows every day. He loved Xander through war and through his coronation and even through harder times. 

 

Laslow loved Xander through the decision to marry a wife. The wife he took was lovely and so kind, and she found out rather quickly about Xander’s relationship with his retainer. Instead of anger or outrage, she was compassionate, and she allowed it. The day that Siegbert was born she even allowed for Laslow to hold him. She said they were family, the three of them. 

 

Laslow loved Xander through illness. He became incredibly sick with plague. Nearly all of Krakenburg did.It seemed to pass right over those who were not born Nohrian. The moment the queen began to feel ill she begged Laslow to take Siegbert away and to keep him safe. The disease passed over Siegbert, miraculously. 

 

Xander nearly died, and Laslow was terrified he wouldn’t have been able to care for him. The queen did die. 

 

Laslow loved Xander through mourning his wife, truly perhaps his best friend. And he loved him through learning how to raise Siegbert without her to constantly mother him.

 

Siegbert is Xander’s pride and joy. He is proud of him endlessly and Laslow can see it in the way he smiles at him, speaks of him, acts like he is a hero when he is only a child. Laslow never considered himself to be a parent to Siegbert, he is not, but he loves him very much too. 

 

Laslow spends time with Siegbert every day. While Xander overworks himself Laslow teaches Siegbert how to spar… but also helps him with his lessons. He walks with him through courtyards and he plays hide-and-seek with him in the castle. 

 

Laslow also spends a great deal of time with Xander, of course. He is still his liege and he is still his lover behind closed doors. Whispers of their relationship are much louder than they once were. 

 

Today Laslow is in Siegbert’s room with him. He is four and they are dancing. Not for a lesson. Siegbert saw Laslow dancing on his own, once, and when Laslow said it was how he remembers his mother Siegbert decided he wanted to learn. Laslow… has mixed feelings about it. He’s not sure that it’s his place to pass his mother’s dance down when he hardly thinks he’s a master of it himself, but… 

 

But he loves Siebert, and so he’s trying. He’s standing in front of him, and Siegbert is mirroring his movements. “Just like this. Raise your chin a little higher, Siegbert.” 

 

Siegbert does, and he smiles wide and innocent. Laslow smiles in return. “Are you having fun, my prince?” 

 

Siegbert nods his head but quickly rights it so he can keep his chin high and follow Laslow’s motions. “I love you, Papa.” 

 

Laslow stops dancing. Not because Siegbert said he loves him. He says that every day. Because he called him  _ Papa _ . Laslow drops down to his knees and pulls Siegbert close to him. He looks confused, too, because they suddenly stopped dancing. He easily steps into Laslow’s hug, however. 

 

“I love you too, Siegbert. I love you so much,” He smiles, but it’s strained. He reaches out and pushes some of Siegbert’s hair behind his ear. He tucks it there nicely, and he thinks it’s about time that he trims it again, it’s getting a little long in the back. “You know… I am not your father. And your father loves you very, very much. I’m not sure if he would want you to call someone else ‘Papa’.” 

 

“B-but…” Siegbert begins. Laslow boops his nose with his fingertip.

 

“You know how your father feels about ‘buts’,” Laslow drops one of his eyes closed in a wink. “Don’t you suppose he would be upset if he heard you call me that?” 

 

“No,” Siegbert whispers. He looks like he’s being scolded and that breaks Laslow’s heart. “Father is the one who told me it was okay to call you Papa. He said he thought you would like it.” 

 

Laslow doesn’t take Siegbert for a liar but he also isn’t sure what else to say. He sits on his heels and he asks “...He did?” 

 

“I did.” Xander’s voice comes from the doorway and Laslow snaps his head in that direction to look at him. Xander steps into the room and closes the door. How long has he been standing there, watching them dance? Laslow clears his throat and gets to his feet. 

 

“Milord,” He’s the king. Laslow should address him as such. Old habits, as it turns out, die hard. Thankfully Xander has never seemed to mind. “I don’t understand.” 

 

“Father said you’re getting married,” Siegbert says. Laslow’s heart jumps into his throat and he turns his head to look at him. He’s joined Laslow at his side, and he reaches up and puts his hand into his.

 

“M-Married?!” Laslow squeaks. It’s embarrassing. Between that and the blush on his face, he’s sure he looks like a fool. He turns back to look at Xander only to find he’s close--he tilts his head just so and Laslow easily closes his eyes and leans into his kiss. 

 

When Xander pulls away from their kiss and Laslow opens his eyes again, Xander has a comfortable smile on his face. “I meant to be the one to ask you,” He says. Laslow takes an extra handful of seconds to process everything. Xander is asking Laslow to  _ marry him _ . Or, at least, Siegbert is. Tears spring to his eyes and Laslow reaches up to swipe at them with his fingertips. 

 

Laslow very much loves Lord Xander, but he never dared to dream of this. Siegbert tugs on his hand. Laslow blinks and looks down at him. “Y-Yes, my prince?” He lifts his arms. Xander says he’s getting too big to be carried around. Laslow often ignores that thought. He ignores it now, right in front of him, and he picks up Siegbert and holds him on his hip. 

 

Siegbert reaches out and rubs away some tears on Laslow’s cheeks. “Are you crying because you don’t want to marry Father?” 

 

Xander snorts. Laslow chuckles and with that watery laugh he shakes his head ‘no’. He leans close to Siegbert and lays his forehead against him. “Sometimes I like to cry when I am happy, too.” He says. “And I am very, very happy to be here with the two of you.” 

 

“So I may call you Papa?” Siegbert asks. He wraps his arms tighter around Laslow’s shoulders. Laslow nods his head. 

 

“Yes,” he says, he sniffles, he smiles. “You may.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to support me on Patreon or to consider Commissioning me! Pls give me more reasons to write xanlow I don't want this ship to die.


End file.
